ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Connecticut Post
| political = | circulation = 53,866 Weekdays, 41,768 Saturdays, 80,840 Sundays | sister newspapers = Bridgeport telegram Bridgeport evening post | headquarters = 410 State Street, Bridgeport, Connecticut 06604 USA | ISSN = | website = http://www.ctpost.com/ }} The Connecticut Post is a daily newspaper located in Bridgeport, Connecticut. It serves Fairfield County and the Lower Naugatuck Valley. Municipalities in the Post's circulation area include Ansonia, Bridgeport, Darien, Derby, Easton, Fairfield, Milford, Monroe, New Canaan, Orange, Oxford, Redding, Ridgefield, Seymour, Shelton, Stratford, Trumbull, Weston, Westport and Wilton. The newspaper is owned and operated by the Hearst Corporation, a multinational corporate media conglomerate with $4 billion in revenues. The Connecticut Post also gained revenue by offering classified advertising for job hunters with minimal regulations and separate listings for products and services. The Post The paper has a weekday circulation of 53,866, a Saturday circulation of 41,768, and a Sunday circulation of 80,840, according to the Audit Bureau of Circulation, behind the Hartford Courant (264,539) and the New Haven Register (89,022). The paper competes directly with the Register in Stratford, Milford, and portions of the Lower Naugatuck Valley.Since June 2017 it and the Register have been under common ownership, with management led by Hearst Connecticut Media Group president Paul Barbetta. The publisher is Robert Laska. The most recent editor, James H. Smith, departed abruptly on June 26, 2008. No reason was given to staff, but Smith later attributed his departure to "mutual agreement." Smith had attempted to take the newspaper in a different direction, stressing slice-of-life style features and enterprise and investigative work while downplaying court/police coverage. In recent years he has avoided layoffs despite economic pressures, opting instead to offer buyouts and drastically cut the freelance budget. The Post's coverage area presents problems as Bridgeport, Connecticut's largest city, is a poor and mostly minority area, while the surrounding eastern Fairfield County and western New Haven County area is affluent and mostly white. Consequently, while the Post does provide solid coverage of Bridgeport, most of the paper is composed of local stories regarding the surrounding towns. History The newspaper was formerly the morning Bridgeport Telegram and evening Bridgeport Post before consolidating into a morning publication. The Bridgeport Telegram ran from at least 1908 to 1929 and again from 1938 to 1990. The Post was formerly owned by Thomson Corporation, a national newspaper chain. In 2000, Thomson agreed to sell the Post for $205 million to MediaNews Group, based in Denver, Colorado, which also owns newspapers in Massachusetts and New Hampshire.Gatlin, Greg. "MediaNews Drops Bid." Boston Herald, August 9, 2000. On August 8, 2008 the Hearst Corporation acquired the Connecticut Post (Bridgeport) and www.ConnPost.com, including seven non-daily newspapers, from MediaNews Group, Inc., and assumed management control of three additional daily newspapers in Fairfield County, including ''The Advocate'' (Stamford), Greenwich Time (Greenwich), and The News-Times (Danbury), which had been managed for Hearst by MediaNews under a management agreement that began in April 2007. In 2010, the Connecticut Post launched a complete re-design which included a new font and re-designed Connecticut Post header. Some significant stories the Post has broken include former Bridgeport Mayor Joseph Ganim's bribery scandal and former Bridgeport Mayor John Fabrizi's admission of using cocaine. In 2008, under Smith's leadership, the Connecticut Post received its first Newspaper of the Year Award from the New England Newspaper Association.Post wins Newspaper of the Year , Connecticut Post, March 16, 2008 Comedian and actor Richard Belzer, a Bridgeport native, was a paperboy and later a staff reporter for the Post, before pursuing his career as an entertainer. References External links *Connecticut Post *Official mobile website *Hearst Corporation *History of the Connecticut Post Category:Newspapers published in Connecticut Category:Media in Bridgeport, Connecticut Category:Hearst Corporation publications Category:Media in Fairfield County, Connecticut